mordheim_city_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Mercenaries
See Also: Character Planner The province of Reikland lies at the heart of the Empire and is a land long renowned for the discipline and loyalty of its people. Warriors drawn into the service of Reikland are held to a high standard of professionalism, eschewing the flamboyance of other provinces. For a Reiklander, sturdy armour and a reliable sword are more precious than silks and jewelled vestments. Grand Prince Siegfried of Reikland claims the vacant Imperial throne for himself, and the warriors of his land will do their utmost to see him crowned Emperor. Even if they aren't above making some coin for themselves in the process. A Reiklander is always pragmatic. ''Starting Choices 'Leader' ---- 'Captain' ---- . Succeeding a Parry attempt reduces the cost of a Counter-Attack action performed in response by Offense Point. }} 'Heroes' ---- 'Hired Swords (DLC) ---- If the Smuggler or the Wolf-Priest of Ulric Hired Sword DLC was purchased, they are also available as a starting Hero. There will be selections of the Hired Swords that can be hired for free. ---- '''Youngblood ---- turn. |cost= }} 'Henchmen' ---- Three Henchmen slots are available at Warband Rank 0 (start), four henchmen slots become available at Warband Rank 1 and five henchman slots (max) become available at Warband Rank 4 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. A Henchman can fill a Hero slot if the Lad's Got Talent (Intelligence Passive) Skill is learned. ---- 'Warrior' ---- for the next attack. The next action taken must be a melee attack or skill or the effect is lost. }} 'Marksman' ---- for turn. }} ''Attainable Choices 'Heroes' ---- 'Champion' ---- The Champion warrior type becomes available at Warband Rank 4 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. ---- for turn. }} 'Warlock' ---- The Warlock warrior type becomes available at Warband Rank 4 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. The Warlock is the only other warrior type that can also fill the Leader slot, if the Born Leader (Leadership Passive) Skill is learned. ---- }} . The next action taken must be a spell or the effect is lost. |cost= }} ''See also - Spells 'Impressive' ---- 'Ogre Mercenary' ---- The Ogre Mercenary Impressive warrior becomes available at Warband Rank 5 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. ---- }} . The debuff persists until passing a Fear test on turn start. Passing any Fear test will grant immunity to Fear for turns. }} 'Faction Choices' ---- Recieving Reputation Bonuses from Factions will allow more choices of warriors than normally available to the warband. ''Sigmar's Haven 'Sister Superior' ---- At Reputation Rank 5 the Sisters Sister Superior Hero warrior type becomes available. 'Warrior Priest' ---- At Reputation Rank 5 the Witch Hunters Warrior Priest Hero warrior type becomes available. Brigand's Burg 'Flagellant' ---- At Reputation Rank 4 the Witch Hunters Flagellant Henchman warrior type becomes available. 'Novice''' ---- At Reputation Rank 4 the Sisters Novice Henchman warrior type becomes available. Human Mercenary Special Skills and Spells . Requires a melee weapon. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Weapon skill |masteffect=Armour Absorption increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Weapon skill }} ---- chance to hit, Critical hit chance, and Critical hit damage. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Accuracy |masteffect=Chance to hit and Critical damage increases to and Critical hit chance to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Accuracy }} ---- Strategy Point. Can only be used while not engaged. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Leadership |masteffect=Cost of Disengage also reduced by Strategy Point. |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Leadership }} |-| Passive Skills= or more enemies, increases chance to Dodge and Parry by . |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Intelligence |masteffect=Dodge and Parry chance increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Intelligence }} ---- . |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Alertness |masteffect=Critical Resistance increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Alertness }} ---- chance to recover Strategy Point. |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=:6 Ballistic Skill |masteffect=Recovery chance increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=:9 Ballistic skill }} |-| Spells= : melee hit, ranged hit, Dodge, Parry, Perception, and Spellcasting. Not Stackable. |cost= |warrior=Warlock - |time=1 day |gc=100 |int=3 |masteffect=Penalties increase to and range to meters. |mastcurse=5 |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastint=9 }} ---- . Cannot reduce below . Not Stackable. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |int=3 |masteffect=Armour Absorption penalty increases to , range to meters. |mastcurse=5 |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastint=9 }} ---- for turn. The debuff is Stackable. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |int=3 |masteffect=Melee, Ranged, and Wyrdstone Resistances increases to , range to meters. |mastcurse=5 |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastint=9 }} ---- meters. Reduce the chance to pass Climb, Leap, Jump Down, and Dodge tests by . Not Stackable. |cost= |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=Movement reduction increases to meters, other penalties to , range to meters. |mastcurse=5 |masttime=4 days |mastgc=400 |mastint=12 }} ---- |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=Radius increases to meters. |mastcurse=5 |masttime=4 days |mastgc=400 |mastint=12 }} ---- damage. Bypasses Armour. |cost= |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=Damage increases to , range to meters. |mastcurse=5 |masttime=4 days |mastgc=400 |mastint=12 }} ---- for turn. Not Stackable. Also removes up to current Offense Points, and has a chance to break targets' Stances. Stackable. |cost= |time=3 days |gc=300 |int=9 |masteffect=Hit chance penalty increases to , Offense Points removed to , chance to break stances to . |mastcurse=5 |masttime=5 days |mastgc=500 |mastint=15 }} ---- damage. Bypasses Armour. |cost= |time=3 days |gc=300 |int=9 |masteffect=Damage increases to , range to meters. |mastcurse=5 |masttime=5 days |mastgc=500 |mastint=15 }} }} Category:Warbands Category:Human Mercenaries